Blaine Anderson
Blaine is a student at a rival school who develops a special relationship with Kurt. It was stated that Blaine is an "out-and-proud student" and would be a mentor figure for Kurt. It is rumored that this character will be a love interest for Kurt Hummel. Biography Season 2 In Never Been Kissed, Kurt Hummel becomes increasingly more depressed and isolated from his fellow classmates, as the stress and abuse from being the only openly gay student at William McKinley High School begins to takes it toll on him. After numerous assults on him by Dave Karofsky, as well as dismissive insults from the New Directions Boys, Kurt opts to take an escape from things by sneaking into Dalton Academy all-boys school to spy on the Glee Group's opposition for Sectionals. There he notices all the boys rushing to the Senior Commons, he stops Blaine asking for information about what is going on, claiming that he is the new kid at school. Blaine explains that the glee group The Warblers, are putting on a performance. Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine leads him to the commons and they perform Teenage Dream, during which Blaine seems to sing primarily in Kurt's direction. The open and friendly atmosphere overwhelmes Kurt as well as Blaine's attention. Afterwards, its revealed that Blaine and his friends were totally aware that Kurt was a spy, but did not hold it against him and instead invited him for coffee. Kurt questions whether all the guys in the group were gay, but Blaine explains that he is the only one, but that their school has a no bullying policy, and that everyone there accepts him for who he is. This results in Kurt breaking down crying, and talking to Blaine about how isolated and difficult his life is at school. Blaine retorts that he understand where Kurt is coming from, and how he himself was bullied at his old school as well. Rather than continue to deal with the abuse, he transferred to Dalton. He suggests that while Kurt could do what he did and transfer schools, the better thing would be to confront his bully, as that was something Blaine himself regrets never doing himself. Staying in contact, Blaine urges Kurt to have "courage", and when next Kurt is bullied by Karofsky, he does not back down, but instead chases after Karofsky, demanding to know what his problem is. Karofsky however becomes extremely defensive, ordering Kurt to back off. However, when Kurt refuses to do so, stating that Karofsky isn't worth his attention, the other boy lunges for Kurt and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. He attempts for a second one, but Kurt pushes him away, completely in shock by what just happened, and causing Karofsky to freak out and run from the room. The next day, Kurt gets Blaine to help him talk to Karofsky about his closeted homosexuality. Karofsky first attempts to deny what happened, but then becomes violently defensive, pushing Blaine into a wall. When Kurt steps between them, Karofsky runs away again, with Blaine noting that he is obviously not ready to come out yet. Still in a state of shock after what happened, Kurt explains to Blaine that before Karofsky, he had never had a kiss that actually "meant anything". Unable to say much else, Blaine offers to buy Kurt lunch. It is later revealed that Kurt now uses Blaine as a mentor, hanging a picture of the other boy in his locker with the word "courage" beneath it. Character Background Glee creator Ryan Murphy stated, " Darren has a major, major arc...He sort of becomes Kurt's mentor and then maybe love-he had to leave his own school because of bullying and goes to an all-boys academy and finds acceptance because that school has a no-bullying, zero-tolerance policy. So Kurt really admires him and respects him. He plays someone who's one year older than Chris' character, so he's the old pro." In an interview on October 28, 2010, Darren Criss stated: "The character Blaine himself is such a cool guy, and I really hope he ends up being a really positive role model and source of strength for a lot of people, gay or straight—for any teen, really. Blaine's a guy that is really, he's seen some hardship and where we meet him he's a very strong, collected guy, and he's really analyzed the things that have happened to him and has defined himself because of those things and a lot of the struggle that other characters go through, he's found a way to empower himself through that. Having a character like that show up where we are in the show and where we are in our society is pretty cool. So to answer your question he's kind of an out-and-proud student at another school, at a private all-boys school called Dalton, and he meets Kurt, befriends him and imparts whatever knowledge that he feels he can benefit Kurt with." Blaine is scheduled to become a regular character in Glee's third season. Source Videos thumb|300px|left|"Teenage Dream" Blaine singing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream; Kurt's first time hearing Blaine singing. Quotes Gallery Untitled 5sdzfgh.jpg|Dalton Academy Warblers performs a little welcome song for Kurt. Untitled 4fgh.jpg|Blaine performing "Teenage Dream" with the Dalton Academy Warblers. 023637190.jpg|Behind the scenes shot of the Dalton Academy Warblers Tumblr lbfd7wCw1Y1qcjag4o1 1280.jpg DarrenCrisspink.jpg eaed8826.jpg|Darren Criss and Chord Overstreet 5151140308_32f01e63f3_z.jpg|Dalton Academy Warblers 50k4k7.jpg Article-0-0BFE68DE000005DC-960 468x314.jpg Blainepic.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Darren Criss Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Never Been Kissed Category:Singers Category:Dalton Academy Students